


В одну сторону

by Lienin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Collage, DO NOT COPY, F/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Siblings, fem!Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Они смотрят в одну сторону.They are facing the same direction.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Team Light - Summer 2020





	В одну сторону

**Author's Note:**

> Создано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.
> 
> Created for Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.


End file.
